Furbolg
, Druid, Shaman, Warrior (RPG); Hunter (presumed) | mount = n/a | homeworld = Azeroth | region = Northern Kalimdor (Winterspring, Timbermaw Hold, Felwood, Ashenvale, Darkshore, Azshara, Hyjal), and Northrend (Grizzly Hills) | language = Ursine | slang = Darnassian, Common, Low Common, Taur-ahe. | leader = Tribal chieftains, Baergar Blackpaw, Dralfsaar | height = 7' - 8'4" (male), 6'8" - 8' (female) | alignment = Usually neutral }} in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.]] Furbolgs (aka firbolgs) are a hulking, ancient race of bear-men who live in northerrn Kalimdor and in Northrend. Though they have no special love for war or murder, their tribes have become increasingly hostile as of late due to the corruption of Illidan and the Burning Legion in and after the Third War. The night elves, concerned by the once peaceful race’s condition, have attempted to help the furbolgs settle their tensions. But the mighty bear-men retreat ever further into their territories and fall deeper into the rage that is overtaking their race. Introduction and History The furbolgs are a race of bear-men who traditionally shared the forests of eternal night with the elves. These simple and peaceful creatures lived in harmony with the forests for generations. They were great friends and allies of the night elves, providing their Sentinels with information about the comings and goings of the forests, and warning them of potential danger. Early history Furbolgs originated from Northrend. They lived on Azeroth before Titans came to the world. Their oral histories speak of the first time Titans stepped on the world and roamed the wilds. Furbolg may have descended from early pandaren who settled up in Northrend, becoming more feral; or furbolg of Northrend may have discovered Pandaria and their culture became more contemplative. War of the Ancients Though the furbolg were around at the time of the War of the Ancients 10,000 years ago, they did not take part in the war against the Burning Legion. However, due to a disturbance in the timeline instigated by the Old Gods, the original timeline was altered. In the new timeline, they were convinced to join an alliance comprising of the night elves, the earthen, and the tauren, against the Burning Legion, created by the dragon-mage Krasus. It was a reluctant truce (many night elves were xenophobic towards the "lesser races") but ultimately successful, and formed the foundation for much of the familiarity and peace between the night elves and later furbolg generations. (It should be noted that other accounts corroborate that this happened, proven by the fact that the blue dragonflight currently exists.) They were led by Unng Ak. Recent history However, the furbolgs' close connection with the forests was exploited by the Burning Legion during the Third War. As the forests were corrupted, many furbolg tribes became tainted with evil or went completely mad, and began attacking their former allies and destroying the lands they once protected. Individual satyr such as Xandivious and Xabraxxis are also known to be responsible for the damnation of entire tribes. The aged and wizened leaders of these tribes were replaced by ruthless firebrands who lead the crazed furbolgs to prey upon the denizens of Ashenvale Forest. Currently, many of these renegade furbolg tribes remain on the loose, and are considered a grave threat to nearby settlements. Those few furbolg tribes who do remain uncorrupted have become withdrawn and suspicious, fearing that any outsider may bring corruption and madness to them as well. Culture "Faced with the unexpected attacks by demons, undead and their own people, the furbolgs joined the fight, putting their generations of hunting experience to more violent purposes. Formidable warriors, they’ve always been. Formidable soldiers, well, that is a newer concept. Some furbolgs hired themselves as mercenaries to forces on both sides. "After the war, emissaries from both the Alliance and the Horde (advised by the night elves and the tauren, I expect) approached the furbolgs and invited them into the affiliations, but they declined both. Perhaps it was their reluctance to choose between their friends, the night elves and the tauren. They do seem to be closer to the night elves, but I don’t think they want to claim themselves the enemies of the tauren simply by association. Perhaps they simply felt their problems had always been their own, and they would make their current problems their own as well. They are a proud folk. "When not attempting to heal their forests or their own people, furbolgs focus on hunting the Legion’s agents, who they blame mostly for their plight. You do not want to get between a furbolg and a demon. To keep life on track, more young furbolgs than ever are training to become shaman, seeing the holy men and women as the only adults who seem calm in these days of horror and uncertainty. With half of the population looking to pick up the spear (although they are deadly enough with their claws and bite) and the other half studying the magic of nature, the furbolgs are a people whose society is changing. "One positive thing the war has done for the furbolgs is get them more acquainted with the world outside their forests. Formerly only the friends of the night elves and tauren, beings of the forest, and a self-contained people, now the furbolgs are watching the movements — political or otherwise — of the Alliance and Horde; traveling more; learning more about the world outside their forests; and widening their view of life as it applies to them in this new and harsher world." ~ Attributed to Brann Bronzebeard Languages Furbolgs have their own language, Ursine, and a few speak Darnassian. Furbolgs sometimes learn the languages of their friends and, occasionally, their enemies, including, Common, Low Common, and even Taur-ahe. Some furbolgs speak common and low common as primary languages. Affiliation Independent. Furbolgs have long been friends of the night elves and regard the tauren with esteem. They are wary of all other races. Faith Furbolgs are tied to nature. Some accounts have them worshipping primitive godlike figures (they venerate the bear twins, Ursoc and Ursol),World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg 250-251 Alliance Player's Guide, pg 65) but primarily they revere nature and the spirits of the world. The bear twins are the primary patrons of those who believe in a balance between nature and all living creatures. The furbolg are the most fervent followers of the bear twins in the present day, following in their magical tradition and carving their fortress, Timbermaw Hold, in the form of a gigantic, growling bear head. The Hols is the shrine to the Ancients Ursoc and Ursol. Furbolgs try to mimic the ales made by Ursoc. Furbolg leaders are shaman or druids — which furbolgs usually also call shaman, making little distinction between the two practices. Furbolg priests are unheard of; only those who break far from furbolg society would follow the path of a deity or philosophy. Ursa totemics follow the paths of the bear twins. Names Furbolg names tend to be simple and denote important characteristics about the individual. * Male Names: Darkmaw, Swifttrack, Treebreak. * Female Names: Gripjaw, Ragerun, Softstep. * Family Names: Furbolgs do not have family names, but they sometimes use their tribes’ names (like Felpaw, Snow Flurry, or Timbermaw) in their place. Appearance .]] Furbolgs resemble bears with a few humanoid characteristics — bipedal gait, dexterous hands, and the ability to speak. They dress in loose loincloths or togas when they wear anything at all. Fur color normally ranges from light brown to black, and white furbolgs from Northrend are called polar furbolgs. Fur color also denotes status in the tribe: shaman have gray fur, and black fur marks the most powerful furbolg fighters. Furbolgs are big and strong, averaging 7 to 10 feet in height and 3 feet in width. Many furbolgs continue to grow even after they reach maturity, adding layers of muscle. Furbolgs weigh 300 to 400 pounds on average, though some reach 500 pounds. Region Most furbolg tribes live in isolated villages in Ashenvale Forest. A few live in other wilderness areas on Kalimdor. Grizzlemaw, in the Grizzly Hills region in Northrend, is by some accounts the center of furbolg civilization. Furbolgs often place totems around their territory. Tribes/Clans ''Uncorrupted furbolg tribes'' Timbermaw *Found in Northern Felwood, Western Winterspring, and Northwest Azshara. *The Timbermaw appear to be the only furbolg tribe (besides the Stillpine) that has not yet been corrupted in some way, and as such are one of the only factions that can be communicated with. *Faction points can be gained with them by killing Deadwood and Winterfall furbolgs. *A good reputation with them allows you to buy rare items from them. **See also: Timbermaw Hold reputation guide'' Stillpine *The Stillpine furbolgs are an Alliance-friendly tribe of furbolgs living in Azuremyst Isle, Bloodmyst Isle, and the Draenei capital, the Exodar. After completing a quest chain, starting with Stillpine Ancestor Akida, in Azure Watch, Alliance players can communicate with this faction at Stillpine Hold. Barkskin *Supposedly found on Mount Hyjal. *The Barkskin furbolgs have not yet been found in-game despite their appearance in Warcraft 3, and their fate is uncertain. Though it is likely that they have been corrupted in much the same way as many others of their race, this is unconfirmed. This tribe is the basis of many furbolg playable race rumours. An additional uncorrupted furbolg named Krolg, once a member of the Foulweald tribe, can be spoken to in Ashenvale with the aid of Dartol's Rod of Transformation. ''Corrupted furbolg tribes'' Deadwood *Found in Southern (Deadwood Village) and Northern (Felpaw Village) Felwood. A hostile furbolg clan found in Darkshore, Ashenvale, and Felwood. Foulweald *Found in Ashenvale Forest (Greenpaw Village). The Foulweald are a tribe of hostile furbolgs who reside in Ashenvale and are viewed as a possible threat by the Horde. Gnarlpine *Found in southwest (Gnarlpine Hold) and southeast Teldrassil. Though originally peaceful, the insidious effects of Fel Moss have caused the Gnarlpine to go berserk and attack their former allies, the night elves. Blackwood *Found in Darkshore The Blackwood tribe was corrupted by satyr interlopers until a group of Alliance adventurers slew the satyr involved and purified the Blackwood with an offering of blessed fruit, nuts and grains. Thistlefur *Found in Ashenvale Forest The Thistlefur are a tribe of hostile furbolgs who reside in Ashenvale. They are viewed as a annoyance by the Horde as their village blocks the way to Splintertree Post, and gives the Alliance an extra expansion path. They were cured by Broll Bearmantle when he cleansed the Idol of Remulos off its corruption. Winterfall *Found in Winterspring Former allies of the Timbermaw Furbolgs, they have grown increasingly aggressive to them and other inhabitants of Winterspring. As Salfa explains, they are now at war, so killing Winterfall furbulgs will increase your reputation in Timbermaw Hold. A dwarf called Donova Snowden needs some aid in researching the reasons for their hostility. Bristlelimb *Found in Azuremyst Isle The Bristlelimb are a tribe of furbolg living on Azuremyst Isle. Enemies of the Stillpine. ''Northrend Furbolg tribes'' ]] Snow Flurry clan *Found in the Snow Flurry hunting grounds in the Grizzly Hills. Snowspring clan *Found in the Snowspring territory of the Grizzly Hills. Winterpaw clan *Found in the Winterpaw land territory of the Grizzly Hills. Frost Paw tribe *Found in Grizzlemaw in the Grizzly Hills. Red Fang Tribe *Found in Grizzlemaw in the Grizzly Hills. Gallery Image:Heroraces.jpg|A group of heroes that includes a furbolg, a pandaren, a gnome, and a Wildhammer dwarf. Image:Barkskinfurbolg.jpg|The Barkskin furbolg tribe in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Image:ArmFurbolg.jpg|An armored furbolg, and his unarmored adversary. Image:AllianceFurbolgs.JPG|Furbolgs in the Alliance. Furbolg form A furbolg form can be obtained by using a quest item obtained in the Alliance-only Ashenvale quest line * . It is by using this item that the character is able to speak to Krolg. Myth Furbolgs are probably loosely based on the Fir Bolg of Irish mythology. The Fir Bolg were a pre-Celtic race who inhabited Ireland millennia ago; as with most such beings, it is unclear whether they were human, near-human, or something else entirely. The Fir Bolg were forced out of Ireland by the Tuatha de Danaan, who are vaguely similar to elves. See also *Furbolg NPCs *Furbolg argument *Ursa Totemic *Ursol and Ursoc *Furbolg magic Category:Lore Category:Furbolgs